


Three is a delicious crowd!

by hobbeshalftail3469



Series: Davy and Leo [3]
Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: A blow job or three, Callum gets a dose of Bad Davy, Callum gets fucked, Callum is highly enthusiastic!, Davy and Callum gang up on Leo, Davy has lots of fun, Davylong with it all, Leo gets fucked, Leo loves watching Bad Davy at work, Leo thinks Callum will enjoy Bad Davy, Leo wants to watch, M/M, Man on man on man action, This will be as filthy as you imagine!, he'd do anything for Leo!, of course he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: Davy and Leo discuss their fantasy wish lists prior to their upcoming marriage. Leo's is a little bit of a shock, but Davy warms to the idea and Leo has someone lined up to act in his little fantasy.Bad Davy comes back to work his magic, and Callum loves it!Leo takes his fantasy part of watching but can't resist joining in after he's seen his boyfriend at work on Callum's arse, and the Bad Davy reminds Leo who is really the boss.....and Callum does what he's told!This is complete filth and as far as my boyz are concerned, just FUN!





	1. Leo has some very out there fantasies!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In the eye of the beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=In+the+eye+of+the+beholder).



“You want me to do what?” Davy scrambled up beneath the cloud-like duvet and twisted to face Leo as he lounged beside him absently eating from a bowl of cubed melon.  
Leo shrugged and finished the piece in his mouth, “You asked and I told you!” and he glared at his boyfriend, slightly turned on by his gorgeous, aghast expression and curled top lip......probably best not to mention that given the topic in question!  
Davy opened and closed his mouth a few times like a startled goldfish before continuing his query, “I know I asked you......you asked me and I told you mine...”  
Leo pounced on this, “Yeah....and I’m fine with both of them.....I just need to figure out who we know who owns horses,” Davy cast him a slightly perplexed glance, “......they’ll have access to all the.....” and Davy nodded in understanding.  
“But compared to yours both of mine are tame.....and compared to some of the stuff we’ve already tried,” the younger man grumbled slightly petulantly.

Leo shook his head, how did Davy have the ability to turn him on ALL of the time?  
He placed the now empty bowl onto the bedside cabinet and turned to slip his slightly sticky hands around his boyfriend’s lithe, smooth back, “Listen, I love what we do together. I love every part of what we share together, and I love the idea of what you want to do.......we can arrange the one with the mirrors later on if you fancy it.......but if you don’t want to do mine it’s fine...honestly it is,” and he bent to kiss Davy’s pouting lips.

Davy dipped his head to decline a kiss – not something he did often – and stuck out his lip again, “But I feel like a right bastard saying I won’t do your thing but you’ll do mine,” Leo struggled to stifle his groan at how completely adorable his boyfriend was behaving beside him.  
“Davy, Gorgeous, you asked me if there was something we hadn’t done that I would like to try....I’ve told you something that interests me, but it is fairly dependent upon you wanting to be involved, and I don’t want to do anything sexually that doesn’t involve you.....and I won’t think you’re a bastard......although right now I think you’re as sexy as fuck,” and he dipped his head to nuzzle into Davy’s neck feeling him soften and moan slightly.

Davy slightly hated himself for giving into Leo’s nibbling mouth and inhaled as the idea his boyfriend had suggested flashed through his mind again and he twitched himself away from his frankly stunningly sexy boyfriend’s lips.

“But you seriously want to watch me fucking someone else?” he asked, the same aghast look of incredulity on his face as when Leo had voiced the idea not 10 minutes earlier.  
Leo tilted his neck backwards, realising that for once his experienced lips were not going to sweet talk, or sweet kiss, his boyfriend round.

“I like watching you....I like watching you fuck me....that’s why the whole mirror idea of yours is very much on the definite list.......and I’m not thinking about some random person....”  
Davy’s eyebrows almost blended in with his hairline, “You’ve got someone lined up?” he shrieked, much to Leo’s amusement.  
“No! Not lined up.....but there’s someone who I would like it to be, yeah........someone who I know would appreciate the kind of things you do so very, very well to me.........someone who would really enjoy Bad Davy,” he whispered the final statement almost obscenely and felt a blush to his cheeks.

Leo and Davy had developed a wonderful relationship over the past 14 months....they were getting married in just less than a year, and the whole discussion had come about because they had been discussing things they wanted to do that might be off the table once they were married to each other, once the idea of an element of freedom was removed.  
Davy’s admissions had been interesting and certainly right up Leo’s street....he was very much looking forward to both.....and his own secret admission was one that he was deadly serious about, but equally serious about not being an issue if Davy wasn’t on board.

“Just forget it....I’ve put it out there, but if it never happens I won’t die!....or leave...I’m going nowhere....and I still very definitely want to call you my husband,” and Leo this time grasped Davy more insistently in order to deliver a series of increasingly wet and delicious kisses across Davy’s shoulder, neck and finally his subservient mouth.  
Davy relished the sweet flavour of cantaloupe from Leo’s tongue and squirmed slightly to mould himself against the broad width of the stunning model’s chest.  
Leo groaned as he felt his own stiffness nudge against Davy’s hip and deftly man-handled his boyfriend until he was straddling his lap, his hands resting of his perfectly pert arse, their erections sliding marvellously against each other’s.  
Davy’s arms slid lower around Leo’s muscular back, guiding their firmness together as their mouths feasted on each other.  
Glancing up Davy could see them partially reflected in the large mirror along one wall of their elegant bedroom and grinned at the sight; imagining how much better it could be if they were able to see themselves from all sides, as per one of his specific requests.

Was that any different to Leo watching him with someone else?  
Yes, YES!  
Of course it bloody was!  
And he froze up, pulling away as Leo tried to kiss him further.

“You’re thinking about it again aren’t you?” Leo sighed, rolling his eyes.  
Davy nodded, “Me....with another man....and you watching? Do you just want to watch, or do you want to join in?” Davy asked.  
The idea needed fleshing out, for want of a better term!

Leo slumped back against the pile of pillows, his hands lazily tracing against Davy’s firm thighs as he spoke, “I’d ideally like to watch you with the other guy, and then I’d like to join in, but only with you....I know that might sound like double standards, but I really just want you....but....I’d like to see you with someone else......and imagine it’s me......it turns me on to think about that.”

Davy pouted his lip again and lowered his eyes beneath his floppy hair....God Leo wanted to eat him when he gave him that look.

“So.....you want me to sort of pick someone up?” he queried, trying to see if there were any elements of this Leo fantasy that he could get on board with....he really did want to please his man, and the thought of him being able to turn Leo on was truly exciting to him.....he was just a little weirded out by this suggestion.  
Leo grimaced a little, “Hmmmm, not really, I think I’d be jealous if I watched you flirting with someone to pick them up in front of me....to be honest I think I might punch them!”  
Davy tweaked his eyebrow at the thought of Leo knocking out some random guy just because he was flirting with him....a part of him kind of liked that.

“What? Are we adding that as a third to your list now?” Leo grinned, meeting the younger man’s mischievous smirk.  
“No.....they might punch you back!” and he stroked his palm against Leo’s neatly stubbled chin. 

Leo held out his hands to Davy and squeezed the fingers that reached back to him tightly, “If the answer is no thanks then I am completely fine with that, Gorgeous. I am perfectly...no....more than satisfied with our sex life....this is just something that is a fantasy...and it can remain as one if you like.”  
Davy twitched slightly on Leo’s lap and inhaled slowly and deeply,  
“You said you have someone in mind. Is it someone you’ve been with....before me?” he asked shyly.  
Leo shook his head and gazed intensely at Davy, “You know the person I have in mind actually, and no....it isn’t someone I’ve been intimate with......although I do know enough about him to know what he likes....and I also know that you are very high up on his wishlist! And before you think I’m hiring you out....that isn’t it at all. I like the idea of me watching you with this guy, just once, and then....I don’t know....I just think it would be intensely erotic for him to know what I get to savour each night.....it would turn me on......the thought of it does,” and he ground his stiffening erection into his lover as he held him closely across his hips.

Davy’s lips curled into a reluctant, but arousing smile, “You know someone who thinks I’m sexy....and they know you....and they prefer me to you? Clearly they’re either blind or mad!” he stroked his hands along Leo’s muscular torso.  
Leo quirked his eyebrows lasciviously, “....definitely the latter.........it's Callum!” 

Davy stilled and eased back from Leo’s body, “Callum? What....model Callum? The Callum that I was accused of having a thing with in the papers a few months ago?!”  
Leo nodded minimally, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Davy wriggled free from his lap and began pacing up and down the bedroom (Leo found it mildly amusing and faintly erotic given that he was stark naked and still had a raging erection!)  
He glanced at Leo’s incredulous expression, his mouth opening and closing in time with his rapidly arching eyebrows and momentarily left the bedroom before bursting back in.  
“You want ME to fuck CALLUM....who you know fancies me already......and who hangs around with us on a fairly regular basis....and you want to watch.....so that when you see Callum on jobs you can get horny?” Davy asked.  
Leo sniffed and wrinkled his nose slightly, “Pretty much....yeah!”

Davy strode out of the room and returned moments later, huffing and gasping open mouthed before repeating the hasty retreat from the room.

His lack of immediate appearance made Leo shrug off the covers and go in search of him. He located him in the dressing area adjacent to the bedroom itself.  
He was braced against the mirrored dressing table unit, staring back at himself in the mirror and noticed Leo approaching.  
“Are you completely appalled and disgusted?” Leo asked, “’Cos if you are, it’s fine.....like I said....it’s a fantasy...I have been getting quite aroused by the mere thought of it, so if that’s what I have to accept I’m OK with it. Honest!”  
Davy twisted around and faced his boyfriend, “I’m slightly appalled......but mainly at the fact that the more I think about it....I sort of fancy it.....but that’s surely not right is it? I shouldn’t want to fuck someone else when I’m marrying you!?”  
Leo wrapped his arms around his partner, “But you don’t really want to fuck him.....you want to fuck him because I’ll be watching and getting turned on.....at least I hope so....yeah?”  
“Oh God yeah! I don’t really fancy Callum, I mean he’s decent looking obviously....he’s a model; but as a rule he doesn’t do anything for me....but thinking about what you fancy me doing....well....clearly it’s doing things,” and he indicated his solid erection.  
“Need me to help out a bit?” Leo asked, dropping to his knees, licking his lips and peering up seductively at his boyfriend’s delicious cock.

Davy sighed slightly and tangled his fingers through the long, unruly curls of Leo, dragging his mouth towards his smooth, leaking length.  
“Let me shut you up before you have another stupid idea,” Davy growled, and locked eyes with the dark haired man as he took him deeply into his warm, wet, welcoming mouth and delivered an exquisite blow job to him, culminating in Davy grabbing Leo’s hair roughly and fucking his mouth as the older man groaned and drank down every delicious drop of his perfect man’s hot release.  
Satiated and panting down at the sexy bastard on his knees, Davy twitched his neck and his lips blissfully, “Do you reckon Callum ‘ll be up for it then?”


	2. Callum comes over for food and fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum comes over and things start to heat up.....  
> Davy initiates some loveliness with a pavlova.

Leo had insisted on having a second, very detailed and thorough discussion with his boyfriend prior to the following Saturday evening.  
Davy had come round to the idea once he’d managed to reconcile the fact that Leo wanted to imagine himself as the ‘Callum’ in the scenario.  
They’d discussed possible locations in their house – Was it going to work in ‘their’ bed? Where would Leo like to be sat? How would they get Callum there? Should Leo or Davy outright ask? 

In the end they decided that Leo would ask him round for ‘some food and fun’, which according to Leo’s knowledge of gay lifestyles (...a bit rusty, but still better than Davy’s!) would give him enough of a clue.   
Leo was still very much leaving it to Davy to decide on whether he wanted the evening to progress further, and they had worked out a few little clues between each other.

Leo was actually working on the Saturday, with Callum, so Davy had enough time to think through the impending reality of what he was actually considering.   
He’d only been with Leo and he knew Leo had been with quite a few guys; both for relationships and one night sex.   
Davy knew Callum, and his reputation (hence they’d purchased condoms!) and also recognised that he was attractive enough, albeit in a totally different way to Leo’s swarthy, masculine and intense sexiness.  
Callum had made it pretty clear from day one that he found Davy attractive; and Leo had dropped enough little titbits into conversations between them since their relationship had developed to know that Callum’s tastes appeared similar to his own....in that he seemed to enjoy playing the more subservient role....Leo couldn’t help but notice the characteristic dilation of Callum’s pupils and flared nostrils that accompanied any mention of Davy’s ‘attention to detail’ or when he noticed a small bruise or three that required some hasty application of make up on Leo’s body.....he’d also noticed several telltale marks on Callum’s body over the years – there had been one particular photo shoot when he hadn’t been able to bare his ankles and had simply waggled his eyebrows and explained with the words, ‘ropes too tight!’

 

Davy had been cooking as a way of distracting himself from what he was potentially going to do that evening.....with Callum......while his sexy and kinky arsed boyfriend watched and wanked!

He’d already made a pavlova which was chilling, smothered in passion fruit and pineapple and was now putting the finishing touches to one of his amazing pasta sauces – this one contained anchovies, olives, tomatoes and roasted peppers.

The more he’d thought about this fantasy of Leo’s, the more he’d got on board with it.   
He wasn’t exactly eager to sleep with another man, and having talked through some of his concerns with Leo knew that his boyfriend wasn’t either – there had been enough mix ups like that in their relationship already!  
But Davy had considered how good he felt when he was ‘in control’ of things with Leo....this was just going to be a ridiculously extreme version of that!

He’d received a text from Leo at about 3pm stating that Callum had agreed to come home with him after the shoot – and was ‘looking forward to a few drinks and some fun with you guys!’

This was actually going to happen!  
Fuck!

Satisfied with the progress of the food and the state of the house, Davy went to shower and get dressed at around 6.30pm.   
Leo had already requested that he wear his plum coloured Paul Smith suit; but Davy thought it a bit much for ‘at home’, so he’d agreed to go with the trousers and a white shirt.  
He was getting pretty proficient at styling his hair using the soft wax that Leo had initially used on him and was now a part of his daily routine.....a lot more beauty products were now part of his daily routine actually!

It was just after 7.30pm when Davy heard male voices and laughter from the ground floor.   
He downed the whisky in his glass and tried to look busy paring the zest from an orange to twist over the rims of 3 Old Fashioneds he’d already started to prepare for them.  
“Hey! Welcome home you,” Davy smirked, handing a drink to Leo as they came through to the casual lounge adjacent to the open plan kitchen and dining area which was the most used part of Davy and Leo’s substantial London home....except for their bedroom! “You want one of these too?” he waggled one of the glass tumblers at the other model.  
Callum couldn’t help but glance up and down Davy as he advanced with an outstretched drink for him.   
He smiled and inclined his head slightly as he accepted the drink and maintained his eyes on Davy’s backside as he walked back across to fetch his own drink.   
Leo noticed Callum’s lingering gaze trained on Davy’s arse.....it didn’t really surprise him; Davy had a quite frankly perfect arse; and when encased in the tight, plum coloured wool of those trousers....it was hard to focus anywhere else.

“Cheers!” Davy raised his glass and flashed an almost roguish smile at Leo as they all shared the sentiment, Callum adding his preferred, ‘Slainte’ as they sipped and sighed at the cocktail.  
Leo walked over to Davy and slid his hand seductively, and somewhat territorially across Davy’s backside, squeezing the pert flesh sexily, “Something smells good! You need any help?”  
Davy shook his head and waved them towards the seating area,  
“No, it’s all under control. Let’s just have a couple of these and catch up. So what have you been up to today then?” he asked as he waited to see where Callum would sit down.

The tall, slender model slouched languidly on one of the large, grey sofas using that ‘I’m so completely at ease with my body I can’t be arsed to try to look good....I just do anyway’ manner that made Davy smile inwardly.....Leo did the same thing; it must go with being a model!

Davy sat down on the same sofa as Callum and made eye contact with him, interested in his explanation of his day.   
Leo watched carefully, but noticed that Davy seemed relaxed.   
He sat himself on the other identical sofa, close to the man he loved and within stroking distance.

“Erm....it was a shoot for Vanity Fair. Some great clothes actually....a bit edgy.....the pair of us shirtless. What is it with this whole no socks thing by the way?” Callum directed most of the statement towards Davy, but extended his hand towards Leo for the final statement.  
Leo shrugged and picked up a couple of the black olives from a bowl on the table, “I know! I think it looks wank!” he stated, popping both into his mouth before sipping on his cocktail again.

Davy regarded both men, flicking his head from left to right, “No shirt, no socks,” he flicked off fingers on his hand as he spoke, “What exactly were the ‘great clothes’ then?”  
“Tux,” Leo offered.  
“Black?” Davy asked, raising his eyebrows and directing his gaze towards Callum.  
Both models nodded, “Bit predictable.....but......it’ll look good. Shame they didn’t go with a different colour though,” Callum remarked, glancing up and down Davy’s purple trousers and reaching across to pluck a piece of ruffled Serrano ham from a platter.  
Davy inhaled slowly, sipped more of his drink, and flicked his eyes across at Leo as Callum draped the cured meat into his mouth.

“Black’s classic,” Leo shrugged, helping himself to some of the ham and a few more of the salty olives.  
“But colour can be more fun! It’s more unpredictable......more interesting!” Davy arched his eyebrow and dragged one hand through his hair, earning a slight sob from Leo’s throat as he got up, “Let me sort the pasta out....you want refills?” he jiggled his glass making the ice cubes rattle.

Both models followed Davy’s figure as it walked confidently towards the kitchen space.

Leo was very aware of his stiffening erection beneath the smart, navy trousers he was wearing – both models had changed into decent trousers and shirts from a selection on the shoot – he knew that the little signal from Davy of offering a second drink and the whole ice cube thing meant that so far he was on board and hadn’t got cold feet.

Callum was enjoying seeing Leo away from a shoot – although they’d hung out on overnight shoots in the past and they’d both seen each other’s nakedness so many times it was almost boring!   
Seeing Leo with Davy though was nice....fuck it, just seeing Davy was nice.   
Callum had instantly fancied the guy from when he first saw a picture of him on the model’s phone....he’d hoped that the pair’s relationship might fizzle out so that he could step in; but they seemed so good together; and of course they were getting married, which was great.......Davy was still a sexy fucker though.

“I’ll get the drinks,” Callum offered, leaping up and moving towards the small, well set up drinks cabinet....which also offered him a decent view of Davy as he salted the pasta water and added linguine to the rumbling pan.

“We having wine too?” Davy shouted through to Leo, and the older model sauntered through to retrieve a bottle of white from the fridge and busied himself opening it at the informal dining table which they used far more often than the official ‘dining room’ on the other side of the landing.  
As he poured wine into the three glasses he noticed Callum move towards Davy with two glasses of amber cocktail.   
He leaned across the kitchen island and it was clear that the pair were talking softly together.   
Leo felt a slight hitch to his chest as he saw Davy dip his head and look up at the other model with that soft eyed, curled lip expression that drove him crazy.....but as Callum backed up to bring a second cocktail across to him, Leo noticed Davy’s intense gaze found his, and a slight wink from him settled Leo’s anxieties and also aroused him quite ridiculously.

“Fuck! Your boyfriend is one sexy bastard!” Callum hissed as he thrust the tumbler into Leo’s hand, and the pair regarded Davy as he skilfully and obliviously tested whether the pasta was cooked by dragging out one strand and chewing on it. It apparently met with his approval as he nodded slightly and stretched to reach for the strainer.  
Leo nodded back at Callum’s appreciative expression, “He’s completely unaware of it too!”  
Davy seemed to notice the attention focussed on him and flashed one of his lowered lash, curled lip smirks their way......two guys, in his house who fancied him....both models! Nice feeling!

“You both hungry?” he asked with a mischievous twinkle and flick of his eyebrows.   
He wasn’t quite close enough to notice the sharp intake of breath and darkening eyes of both men, but he did notice them both adjust their stance slightly.

The trio sat and ate, Davy at the end of the table, Callum to his left, Leo to his right.   
The wine flowed, the food was amazing, the conversation was easy and varied with lots of shared laughter and anecdotes.

Leo stroked Davy’s hand, Davy rubbed his hand against the older man’s muscular thigh, Callum relaxed into their easy company and when Leo took the opportunity to nip to the loo and Davy rose to fetch the dessert, he leaned back and allowed his gaze to linger quite shamelessly on the plum coloured fabric of his trousers, up the crisp white shirt and finally his soft lipped smile.   
Davy’s eyes were waiting for Callum and met them with a piercing intensity that somehow started a fire within the model.   
He’d never seen Davy giving him that look before....he’d seen it directed towards Leo, and that had been seductive enough!

Davy advanced back towards the table with the pavlova balanced in one hand, a second bottle of wine and corkscrew dangling from the other.  
“Get that opened will you?” Davy quipped, handing the bottle to Callum as he placed the dessert on the table. 

Callum stood and busied himself with the cork, Davy returned to the kitchen for small plates and forks and when he came back he placed them down and swiped a finger through the cream and delicately dribbled fruit on the pavlova.  
He noticed Leo’s appearance at the door to the room and positioned himself directly behind Callum as his hands were occupied on the wine bottle.

“Taste,” Davy instructed, flicking his smouldering eyes towards Leo before turning his face to deliver a piercing gaze directly into the eyes of Callum, nudging his hips against the model’s arse slightly.  
Callum’s tongue snaked from his mouth and Davy exhaled along with the slender model as he engulfed Davy’s index finger into his mouth, sucking the creamy fruit from it and dragging his teeth slightly against the digit.  
“That’s nice,” Callum huskily whispered.   
He could feel Davy’s undisguisable firmness pressing against his buttocks and could smell the fresh aroma of Davy’s cologne.

Leo cleared his throat sexily as he came into the room, “Erm.....am I getting any of that?” he smouldered.  
Callum was slightly shocked when Davy didn’t instantly move away from him, but as Leo reached the table he did eventually wander around to his place and started to scoop generous portions of the meringue, cream and fruit onto plates as Callum poured wine.   
Leo slipped into his chair, stroking Davy’s thighs and backside as he moved past him, dipping his lips to nuzzle into his boyfriend’s neck.   
He raised his freshly filled glass and clinked it against Callum’s as the three of them sat and made the customary noises associated with a delicious dessert.

Leo glanced across at Davy as he shovelled an enormous piece of the sticky pudding into his mouth and chewed intensely.   
Davy’s foot found Leo’s calf beneath the table and slid against it as he stared at his boyfriends increasingly dark and languid gaze.  
“Go find some brandy,” he instructed and waited whilst Leo dragged one of his splayed hands through his hair before he hauled himself up and kissed Davy’s ruffled head.  
“N’kay, I’ll see what I can find upstairs,” Leo purred and he left the room, scraping his hand across his bristled chin.

Leo went upstairs, his excitement level was heightened beyond belief....the request for brandy was part of their agreed plan....it meant Davy was definitely on board and was happy to push things forwards with Callum!

Davy stretched out his legs beneath the table.   
The thought of what he was about to initiate with Callum was actually turning him on a lot more than he’d thought possible.   
He’d found Callum licking his finger incredibly erotic.....although he tried to tell himself it was simply because Leo was watching them!

Callum was still resting his elbows on the table, dangling a pastry fork idly between his fingers. He raised his eyes to meet Davy’s and noticed the slightly different intensity behind the floppy haired pout.  
Davy was languidly toying with the stem of his wine glass and beneath the table moved his foot to locate Callum’s calf in much the same way he’d just done to Leo.  
Callum’s expression didn’t falter when he trailed the toe of his shoe along the back of Callum’s leg, he did however put down his cutlery and instead swiped his finger through the sticky dessert left on his plate.  
He held his covered index finger out to Davy and arched a single eyebrow towards him, “Think it tasted nicer this way....want to try?”  
Davy dipped his head towards him and caressed Callum’s wrist as he licked the sweet concoction from his finger. He growled slightly as Callum’s mouth dropped open and his tongue flicked out to lick his own lower lip.

Davy didn’t relinquish Callum’s finger and continued to nibble and suck along it’s slender length and the model twisted in his seat slightly in an attempt to gain closer proximity to Davy’s body.  
“Definitely nice,” Davy murmured as he pulled away from the other man and noticed his hand twitching towards him to graze against his cheek and stubbled beard.

Davy stood up from the table and took his own and Leo’s plate across to the dishwasher.   
He glanced over his shoulder at Callum as he strode away and found the model’s eyes boring into him, his mouth pressed into a firmly determined expression.  
“D’you want to bring that over?” Davy suggested, indicating his empty plate, and Callum pushed back from the table, carrying the plate in one hand and his partially full wine glass in the other.

He leaned across the kitchen island again and nudged the plate towards Davy who stacked it in the dishwasher, then rinsed his hands in the sink.  
“Yours got sticky too!” he admonished Callum, with a ruefully impish smile and held out the small hand towel.   
Callum smiled and sauntered around to Davy’s side of the kitchen island.....it had served as a much needed barrier in his mind, and also helped to disguise his bulging erection which was now pressing firmly against the flies of his grey trousers.  
He accepted the towel Davy held out to him and turned to face the sink, flicking the tap and rubbing the slightly sticky residue of Davy’s mouth from his fingers, somewhat reluctantly.

A small gasp escaped from his mouth and his eyelids fluttered closed as he felt Davy press himself behind him fully, the stiffness in his trousers clearly evident as he slid his hands down Callum’s arms and captured his hands beneath the trickling tap.

“Want if Leo comes back? Won’t he go mad?” Callum panted, entwining his fingers with Davy’s slender digits in the water and grinding back against his groin deliciously.  
Davy sighed deeply and brought his mouth down close to Callum’s ear, his breath hot and needy against his neck, “This is Leo’s idea of fun,” Davy hissed, biting down on Callum’s earlobe and groaning as the slender model’s neck melted on his shoulders.

Callum twisted around and didn’t waste a second in dragging his wet hands through Davy’s curls and pulling his mouth towards his own.  
Davy had never been kissed by another man in this way – he’d given and received innocent, ‘on the mouth’ pecks as greetings to various people since he’d met Leo, but the passion and drive behind Callum’s lips and insistent tongue were quite new.

He kissed differently to Leo, Davy noticed as he returned the model’s kiss, and of course he didn’t have facial hair. Davy could feel the smoothness of his skin against his lips, he could feel the delving, expertly inquisitive warmth of his tongue seeking out and sliding against his own.....and it was fucking sexy!

Jesus!   
He wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this until Leo could see them.......he somehow had to pull himself away from this and get them upstairs!

“Has Leo left us to it then?” Callum eventually panted, squirming back into Davy’s hips from his position of being pressed firmly against the sink.  
Davy pulled back slightly, maintaining contact at their trousers, his hands firmly sliding down Callum’s lithe, muscular arms.   
He shook his head, “Upstairs.......Leo wants to watch,” and as Callum’s features softened slightly Davy snapped into commanding mode, “....and I’ve said he can!”

Davy watched as Callum’s eyes dilated instantly and he saw the characteristic shallow pant of his chest which his dominating persona aroused in Leo.....Leo had clearly been correct and Callum also enjoyed a little bit of submission play.

Time for Callum to be introduced to Bad Davy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How mean am I leaving it there!!!!!


	3. What does Callum like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is smut!  
> If you have read chapters 1 and 2, this is basically the inevitable!  
> There is another chapter because it was too delicious to stop....and the muse was a-flowin'

“Follow me,” Davy instructed.   
He swiped up his own wine glass en route and looked over his shoulder once to make sure Callum was following.....of course he was!

Davy felt supremely confident and sexually powerful as he led Callum up the flight of stairs, and into his and Leo’s bedroom.  
He and Leo had already set the lighting in such a way as to leave Leo in a shadowy form, sat in a winged chair over near the window.   
Davy paused at the doorway.   
He turned and faced Callum, sipped from his wine glass and regarded the slender, blue eyed man.  
He held out the wine glass to him, “Are you still thirsty?” Davy asked and walked backwards into the room, dragging Callum with him via the shared wine glass stem.

Callum giggled lightly upon being granted access into the room but stopped abruptly when Davy angled his neck sharply to one side and flicked him a glowering look. Without having to say a single word Callum gasped, “I’m sorry Davy....I didn’t mean to laugh like that.”  
From his position in the corner Leo inhaled sharply......he recognised exactly how Callum was feeling. That look from Davy was like a shot of adrenaline to the heart....God, he was not going to let Callum get away with that, was he?

Davy paced across to the dressing table and placed the glass down, adjusting it fractionally which made Callum gasp again.   
“Come here,” Davy stated and stepped fractionally to the side as Callum moved towards him at the dressing table.  
“Hands,” he instructed and positioned each of Callum’s trembling, outstretched palms flat on the dressing table, facing the mirror.  
He moved behind the slender model and tugged his hips back roughly, his fingers gripping tightly into his slender hips.   
Davy flicked his gaze across and caught Leo’s intensely seductive stare before grinding his own erection against Callum’s beautifully positioned arse.  
“I hope you don’t want to laugh now?” Davy hissed and he slid his splayed hands around, trailing them up and down Callum’s firm thighs, feeling each muscle twitch and shudder under his touch.  
Callum shook his head, staring into the mirror infront of him, catching Davy’s stern, wolfish expression. His hands were moving closer and closer to Callum’s cock in their swirling investigation.

“I’d like to touch you......is that alright with you Callum? Can I touch you wherever I like?” Davy purred and exhaled slowly as his thumbs and palms squeezed into Callum’s arse, eliciting a sharp hiss from the slender model.  
“Yes......yes please Davy.....please...I want you to touch me so badly,” Callum stammered, his neck melting again and sobbing loudly as Davy’s palm finally found his cock and pressed against it.  
“Mmmmmm......you seem rather excited,” Davy rubbed against the firmness in Callum’s groin and realised it was rather exciting for another guy to be this turned on by him.....and that Leo was watching and seeing his own excitement reflected back at him through Callum.

“God, Davy......please touch me,” Callum twitched his stance and glanced his head around to catch Davy’s attention, but he maintained his hands on the dressing table....because Davy had put them there.

Davy smiled back at him darkly and pressed himself closely against Callum’s backside and bent to growl in his ear, “Shirt.....off,” he instructed and stepped backwards as Callum stood up and began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt.   
As he worked his way down the front Davy could see the dark edge of a large tattoo becoming visible on his smooth left breast.   
Davy slid his hand across the firm, hairless skin as Callum rippled his shoulders out of the crisp fabric.   
The tattoo depicted a louche, greyscale image of James Dean complete with cigarette dangling from his lip.

Callum tossed his shirt aside and stood panting slightly as Davy trailed his fingers across his chest, outlining the tattoo as well as the small, pink nipples and ridiculously well defined abdominal muscles.  
He was very attractive in a manner that was so completely different to Leo.

“Do you have any more of these?” Davy asked, fingering the tattoo and pouting his soft lips. Callum nodded and turned his back to display a second, hand sized image nestled into his lower back, between the two indented dimples just above his trouser waistband.   
It depicted a dagger swirled with leafy filigree and was again in black and white.  
Callum hissed across his teeth as he inhaled when Davy pressed his fingers against the decorated skin.

“Any more?” Davy growled, his hand moving up to massage against the smooth, firm skin of Callum’s back.  
Callum nodded meekly and moved his hands to his belt.   
Davy raised his eyebrows and replaced the model's hands with his own.   
Davy moved closer towards Callum and gazed into his darkly dilated eyes.   
He initiated the kiss as he unfastened Callum’s belt and flies and ensured that it was his right hand that thrust down inside the opening so that Leo got the benefit of seeing what he was doing.

Callum was sobbing into his mouth, his tongue seeking out the hot, frenzied sensation of Davy’s, their teeth clashing; snarling breaths coming haphazardly as Callum’s hands dragged through Davy’s tousled hair, holding his face against his mouth as his hand sought out and stroked his stiff cock , gradually working him out of the opening in his trousers.

Leo was finding it difficult to remain seated, mainly because he wanted to get access to his own erection....the sight of Callum’s desperate need for his boyfriend was ridiculously erotic.

Quite abruptly Davy ceased his exploration of Callum’s trousers and pushed him away, an almost pained look behind Callum’s eyes at the sudden lack of stimulation.  
“I think you’d better strip off,” Davy stated and started to unfasten the cuffs of his own shirt and turn the sleeves back, almost menacingly. “You too,” he flashed the second comment directly towards Leo in the corner who gasped and immediately began to wrestle himself out of his clothing.

Once both men were naked Davy immediately scanned Callum’s body, searching for further decorated skin.   
Callum dipped his neck slightly and turned his back, causing a slight gasp to emanate from Davy’s lips as he caught sight of the rather beautifully coloured floral tattoo on Callum’s left buttock.

“Does Davy like tattoos?” Callum mischievously muttered.  
Davy growled slightly and nodded as he rubbed his thumb across the incredibly smooth and muscular skin of Callum’s arse. He splayed his hand across most of the cheek, his thumb rubbing firmly against the cleft between, causing Callum to hiss.  
“Apparently yes....who knew?” Davy winked and smiled quite lasciviously. “What does Callum like?”  
Callum bit his lip before he replied, “I like Davy....and I like what Leo’s told me about your perfect cock!”

Leo inhaled sharply, unsure of how Davy might perceive him talking about him....to be fair he’d said very little, other than that in his opinion it was ‘the most perfect cock ever’!

Davy however flashed an amused glance towards Leo before he turned his attention back to Callum’s smirking expression.  
“Well then, perhaps you’d better take a detailed look.....just in case he’s talking bollocks!” and Davy slowly removed the belt from his trousers, placing it carefully and purposefully on the bed before deftly unfastening his plum coloured trousers and allowing his impressively solid erection to spring free.  
Both models made slight sobs in their throats, Callum’s higher pitched and breathier than Leo’s deep, rumbling growl....both were exciting!

Davy flashed a commanding glance at Callum as he started to move forwards causing him to instantly still himself, clenching his fists , his eyes focussed unashamedly on the completely accurately described cock that Davy was now stroking languidly at an angle which allowed both Callum and Leo to watch him.  
“So? Was he talking bollocks?” Davy asked, feeling remarkably confident despite being the only male in the room not paid to display himself for a living.  
Callum shook his head, open mouthed and dragged his gaze slowly away from Davy’s crotch to find his penetrating gaze.  
“Fuck, Davy........you’ve got the most perfect cock,” he snarled.   
His own cock was standing proudly away from his body, and he hadn’t dropped his hand towards it.   
Leo on the other hand was languidly stroking his own erection, Davy could tell by the familiar breathy pant of his.

Callum’s cock was different to Leo’s dark, thick length; Callum had dark pubes, but his dick was slimmer than Leo’s, slightly shorter than Davy’s but circumcised, meaning his shining, reddened head was on display.  
“You’re being much better behaved than him,” Davy stated, nodding his head towards the corner of the room where Leo was still grasping himself in a bid to find some relief from his aching erection. “I think that means you deserve a reward. On your knees.....be a good boy and try not to make too much noise....I’d like to hear when Leo cums!”

Callum sighed and bit his lip as he dropped infront of Davy, his back to the dressing table meaning that Davy could see his shoulders and back in the reflection, and with a slight adjustment to his chair, Leo could see both a fabulous side view and also make eye contact with Davy in the mirror.  
Davy looked down through smouldering eyes and the unruly quiff of his hair and watched as Callum trailed his eyes and then nose along the firm length of Davy’s delicious cock.   
On reaching the slightly leaking head he lapped out his tongue and gasped as Davy hissed along with Leo as they inhaled.

“Can I touch you?” Callum asked, his voice quivering slightly as he peered up at Davy through darkly dilated eyes.  
Davy pursed his lips and nodded fractionally as Callum’s hands instantly pressed into each side of his purple clad buttocks, his fingers kneading into the firm flesh beneath, his tongue swarming around the head of his throbbing cock.  
One hand remained pressing Davy’s arse, almost anchoring him where he stood, the other slid around to grasp the base of his length, tangling slightly into the mixture of underwear, trousers and Davy’s fair coloured hairs.

Leo was panting quite loudly now; to watch as another man assumed the position he usually took was incredibly arousing; and to see Davy’s reaction from this angle was obscenely good.   
The fact that it was another man’s mouth giving him pleasure didn’t enter the equation, it was just erotic!

Davy glanced into the mirror and captured his lover’s gaze as he stroked himself, one hand pressing into his muscular belly as he tugged languidly at his thick hardness.  
What Callum was doing to Davy’s prick was amazing, but he realised he was in danger of losing the control he knew both Leo and Callum needed for the scenario to work exquisitely.  
He hardened his face, which incidentally made his cock twitch too, and splayed his hands around Callum’s skull, dragging his fingers through his short, silky feeling hair.  
“That’s enough of that......fucking suck me!” he commanded, forcing himself fully into Callum’s open mouth and delighting in the look of slight fear and pain as he clearly took Callum by surprise.

His hand shot around to grasp tightly into Davy’s buttocks again, and he pulled Davy’s hips slightly back for comfort, before Davy clenched on his hair and thrust deeply inside his mouth again, feeling the head of his cock graze against his throat and feeling Callum shudder slightly and falter on his knees.  
However, within a heartbeat Callum had regained his composure and began sucking delightedly on Davy’s cock, he used his lips and tongue to drag additional pressure against Davy’s perfect length and rocked his hips into the rhythm he was creating.

Davy knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this so much....it wasn’t Leo......but FUCK.......Callum was fucking good at giving a blow job!   
Jesus....he did it differently to Leo, and he’d thought Leo was the master!

Davy knew that he was shouting, but he had no idea what, he also knew that Leo was groaning in his usual loud, shameless manner as he was clearly very much enjoying watching Davy come undone by Callum.

Callum, on his knees, finally sucking on the perfect smoothness of Davy’s glorious cock was in heaven.   
He’d thought about this since he’d stumbled upon the sight of Leo pleasuring him in the cloakroom the night the couple had ‘come out’....he’d wanked himself stupid over the sight of Davy’s ecstatic sobbing face, and him wrestling his softening dick back into his trousers that night. And now, to have that solid perfection thrust so deeply into his throat, with Davy painfully tugging on his hair as he clearly pleased him was driving him almost to the point of release.

Callum could feel that the rhythm he was creating was building perfectly and he groaned along with the other two men as he anticipated tasting Davy’s salty stickiness.  
Davy knew he was close....fuck, he wanted to cum, but he knew Leo wanted more from the evening.....so did he....and Callum deserved more too, so he roughly and abruptly dragged himself from Callum’s ravenous mouth, much to the slender model’s displeasure.   
He saw a look of hurt and slight embarrassment on Callum’s face and knew that if he wanted the man’s trust he needed to sooth him instantly.  
He reached down and stroked his palm against Callum’s soft cheek, dragging his thumb across his pouting lip.  
“Don’t panic, Baby.....you were being a very good boy for me....I just want to cum in your arse not down your throat....get up,” Davy snarled, ignoring Leo’s loud gasp of his name and Callum’s slightly pained expression as Davy tugged at one of his nipples to help getting him to stand.

Fuck....Bad Davy was one sexy bastard!

Callum was getting lost in the feeling of giving into the slim, pouting man.   
What was it about his hooded eyed pout?   
He could get away with fucking murder.....and the thought of that glorious cock inside him was almost his undoing.

Callum stood in front of Davy, his eyes almost pleading with the other man for instruction.   
Davy saw it, he recognised the look, it was the one he managed to arouse in Leo when he was desperate for him to take control and finish him.

“On the bed....don’t touch the belt,” Davy instructed and watched as Callum’s eyes flicked towards the leather belt Davy had removed from his trousers and carefully placed on the bed earlier. 

What would happen if he moved the belt?   
What would Davy do?

Unbeknown to Callum the same thoughts were flashing through Leo’s mind.....he had the benefit of knowing exactly what Davy was capable of.....fuck....he wanted Callum to move that belt.....just a fraction......

Davy had moved across to the small drawers beside the headboard end of the bed and was pretending to be engrossed in the contents of one as Callum crawled onto the bed on his knees.   
He made his hands into firm fists to remove the temptation to touch the belt.

“Face this way,” Davy instructed sharply and watched as Callum dutifully moved around so that he was facing the headboard, making his knee brush against the cold, leather belt as he did so, causing him to inhale sharply.  
Davy delivered a witheringly intense stare towards Callum's powerless, trembling gaze and shook his head slowly, menacingly, as he moved his eyes between Callum and the length of black leather.

Leo realised he hadn’t taken a breath since Callum’s knee had grazed the item, and he also realised that his cock was twitching and leaking in his hand.......fuck....he knew what that stare of Davy’s felt like.....part of him instantly wished it was him on the receiving end.

“I told you not to touch that,” Davy hissed, incredibly quietly, his breath hot in Callum’s ear.

“I’m sorry Davy, I couldn’t help it.....it won’t happen again,” Callum stammered, swallowing visibly and panting as he saw Davy pick up the belt out of the corner of his eye.

Davy could see Callum’s eyes flashing and his nostrils flaring; he clearly wanted a punishment, just like he knew Leo would want to see him receive one.

Slowly he held the buckle end of the belt and wrapped the length around his knuckles, his stare fixed firmly on Callum’s trembling mouth.  
“I told you....NOT to touch it. Hands on the headboard.....I need to remind you to follow instructions,” Davy stated, authoritatively, making eye contact with Leo’s dark gaze in the dimly lit corner, flashing his eyes down to his thick, hard cock, and flicking the tip of his tongue across his uneven, upper lip.   
Leo growled huskily and Davy heard him hiss his name to his delight.

Callum’s back flexed as he spread his shoulders wide, his palms pressed against the soft, grey velvet of the deep, wall mounted headboard.   
His muscle tone was evident due to his slender physique, and his wide thighed position facing away from Davy meant that his small, pert buttocks were deliciously dimpled.  
Davy regarded him, the coloured tattoo was closest to where he stood, flexing the belt with a small loose length wafting freely.

“That tattoo does make one side of your arse look pretty. Let’s see if we can improve the other with some colour, shall we? And next time, when I tell you not to touch....don’t touch!” and without warning Davy lifted his hand and delivered three hard, firm, slaps of the belt to Callum’s right buttock.

Each stinging stroke was met with two men gasping in ecstasy, and Davy snarling his mouth as he felt his own need and delight rise. 

Callum’s head dropped back slightly on his shoulders as he panted, “I’m sorry Davy,” but the feeling of being submissive to the man was so powerfully charged.  
Having delivered the three, harsh strokes Davy tossed aside the belt and dipped his face close to the glowing, red skin on Callum’s cheek.   
He laved his tongue across the stinging skin and growled as he heard Callum’s voice become whisper soft, “Oh God, thank you......thank you Davy.”

“So good for me,” Davy purred, snaking his tongue across the firm flesh and smoothing his hands along Callum’s twitching thighs.   
Callum allowed his spine to buckle slightly as Davy’s hands slid around and across his hips, tugging his body back slightly, making his arse push back.   
Callum felt the bed dip slightly as Davy kneeled behind him and hissed throatily as he felt Davy’s mouth work it’s way down the centre of his back as his hands reached around and stroked his achingly hard cock.

Davy’s own impressive erection was rubbing against the cleft of his arse and from his position at the side of the room Leo was almost losing himself at the sight.  
Davy’s hands moved around and eased the two halves of Callum’s arse apart, making him inhale sharply at the sight of his small, puckered entrance.   
“Ohhhh, that looks nice,” Davy hissed and dropped down to lick hungrily against the soft, delicate skin.   
Callum’s head was now molten on his shoulders, his hands clenching into fists in the velvet fabric.   
He was aching for more, but Davy’s tongue was fucking wonderful, and it was pressing tantalisingly against his hole in the most glorious manner.

Davy was finding it significantly easier to go along with this whole fantasy of Leo’s now....mainly because he was as hard as fuck and wanted to cum....and Callum’s arse looked ridiculously welcoming.

Callum’s scent was musky and fresh; again, so different to Leo’s familiar natural scent, but it was very clear that what he was doing to Callum’s arse was being very well received.   
Davy could feel Callum’s hips squirming back into his mouth, each twitch opening him wider and giving Davy better access to the soft, tender skin.   
He licked down to find the smooth skin of his balls and sucked gently to engulf each one into the warmth of his mouth.  
Callum’s attempts to stifle his shouts failed at that point and he banged one fist against the padded headboard as he called for Davy to , “Fucking fill me!”

Davy caught Leo’s stare and flicked his neck in the direction of the dressing table mirror.   
Leo gathered his meaning and twisted slightly so that in the reflection he could see Davy moving to one side, making Callum’s intimate crevice visible as well as Davy’s stroking fingers.  
He’d pocketed a bottle of lube and pumped some across his right hand, Callum felt the instant coolness and silky sensation and whimpered, knowing that he would shortly get what he needed.  
Davy rubbed the slippery product along Callum’s crease, continuing to splay his cheeks using his other hand and Leo mimicked the other model’s gasping sob when he firmly pressed one digit inside his tight hole, pressing up to his knuckle immediately and ignoring the slight wince and grimace from Callum......he had a feeling that the slight pain was what the model wanted.

“I’m not intending to prolong this for your pleasure, Callum......my cock needs it more, so be a good boy and relax so that I can get you ready for me,” Davy hissed, moving his finger deeply and dexterously inside Callum’s needy hole.   
He drew it back and inserted a second alongside the first as he nudged Callum’s knees wider, making him drop slightly further down the bed, displaying himself quite beautifully for the other two men.   
Davy was enjoying himself.

It was pleasing to try this on another man, especially as it felt so similar to performing the same act on his boyfriend, and he knew that he could twist his fingers slightly and hit a sweet spot inside Callum whenever he chose to.  
Callum however didn’t seem to need any further stimulation; he was gasping and sobbing as he squirmed back into Davy’s hand, clearly desperate for what he was receiving, and Davy could see that his cock was twitching and leaking; it’s exposed head looked almost purple with the restraint of not allowing himself to let go.

“Can you take more?” Davy asked, but hardly waited for Callum’s uncontrolled nod before thrusting a third digit inside him, slathered with more of the lube.  
He could feel Callum’s hole stretching and relaxing into his pumping hand, he could also sense that Leo was biting away the need to cum as he watched his boyfriend furiously and effectively readying Callum for his cock.  
Davy hissed at Leo, “Get me a condom,” and gasped as Leo approached holding a foil wrapped packet. “Put it on me....I’m busy with this one,” he panted, swallowing his own delighted whimper as he felt Leo’s firm, familiar grip on his shaft as he rolled a condom across his erection.

That was a first!  
They’d never used one together!

Davy knew it was strictly against the agreement they’d made, but he couldn’t resist sneaking a kiss from his boyfriend as his focus was on ensuring the condom was firmly in place.   
Leo knew they’d agreed not to, but he kissed Davy back passionately, sucking on his mouth, loving it’s familiar taste before pushing himself away and returning to his chair, grasping his erection and stroking himself with renewed vigour.

Davy’s cock was on fire, Callum’s hole was stretched and he was babbling in soft, hushed tones between panting sobs, the thrust of his communication seemed to be that he wanted “your fucking perfect cock pumping inside me, Davy.”

Davy always liked to help.

He abruptly removed his pumping hand and with a quick glance into the mirror positioned the head of his cock against Callum’s desperate entrance and pushed firmly inside.  
Davy gasped at the slightly different feel of Callum; Callum gasped at the delicious feeling of Davy’s length; Leo gasped as he increased the pace of his wrist and allowed himself to start letting go.  
He kept his eyes on Davy as he bucked his hips into Callum, his fingers gripping tightly around his hips, lifting him slightly from the mattress as he thrust deeply into him again and again.

Callum was in absolute heaven, Davy’s cock was long enough to reach a perfect spot inside him, he’d slid firmly past the point he’d worked loose with his fingers, and Callum had tensed deliciously until he’d become accustomed to the size and depth.   
Now he was absolutely loving the man fucking him so perfectly.   
The slight roughness of his trouser fabric, plus the cool, metal of the zip added to the sensation.

Davy knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and as he dragged his hands under Callum’s body, forcing him more upright, he glanced over and saw that Leo was staring directly at him. With a slight snarl of his lip Davy whispered, “It’s all for you,” and watched open mouthed as Leo pumped his own release from himself, covering his hand, thighs and taut stomach with ribbons of creamy cum.  
The sight made Davy growl and renew his vigorous thrusts into Callum’s arse.   
Callum’s hands flailed around to grasp at Davy’s shoulder and the nape of his neck and he shouted Davy’s name as he felt the man’s hand snake around his cock, pumping it in a rhythm to match the pounding to his hole.  
“You ready to cum?” Davy whispered, “’cos I am!”  
With an explosive drive of his hips he felt himself start to pump his release into Callum’s arse, the feeling of which stimulated Callum’s own cock to copy as Davy milked his copious salty load from him.

Satiated and panting, Davy withdrew from Callum and dealt effectively with the condom as they collapsed onto the bed.

Leo couldn’t hold back any longer, and much as this had been more than everything he’d hoped for, he now wanted to claim ownership back of his boyfriend.....HIS Davy.


	4. I'm only Bad Davy for YOU though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, and a lovely bit of sap at the end from my lovely boyz.

Callum slid face down across the pillows, not minding the fact that his cheek was resting in some of his own spunk. He briefly glimpsed that Leo had approached the bed and was wrapping his arms around Davy, their mouths engaged in a beautifully tender, but erotically charged kiss. He couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but as his eyelids fluttered closed slightly he heard one of them gasp something about ‘love’ and the other panted something about ‘the only one’ and he briefly recalled seeing Davy’s shirt being removed before his adrenaline slumped and he slept.

Leo was unaware of Callum as he reconnected with Davy on the bed; the other model was merely a naked shape taking up space.   
He had crossed to the bed in two strides, taking Davy into his arms and kissing him deeply and powerfully, whispering about how much he loved him, how much he’d enjoyed watching him controlling Callum, how much he wanted his lips on his.  
Davy had returned his passion with muffled babblings of his own, about how much he adored him, how much Leo was the only one he wanted, how much he wanted to feel Leo’s body next to his.  
Leo had started to hurriedly remove Davy’s shirt, dragging it from his shoulders and tossing it aside as Davy twisted to enable his lips to remain in contact with the glorious stubble of the dark model and also remove his shoes one at a time, flinging them across the bedroom.

As part of his naked body came into contact with Leo’s torso their passion reignited, and despite having just orgasmed both felt themselves hardening again.  
Leo pushed Davy away from him in order to swiftly yank down his trousers and underwear, allowing Davy to drag them from his lower calves, pulling off his socks in the process.  
Both now naked they knelt into each other’s bodies, their hands reacquainting themselves with the shape, size, texture of each specific body part belonging to the man they loved, adored and wanted.....for life.

“God that was fucking sexy,” Leo hissed, grazing his teeth against Davy’s neck and shoulder.   
Davy writhed into Leo’s touch, into his secure, large, strong hands. “Was it what you wanted?” he panted.  
Leo grunted and nodded enthusiastically against his forehead, “Way more than I could ever have imagined....you are so fucking perfect Davy.”  
Davy himself softened into his lover’s arms and nuzzled his lips and teeth against the masculine scented chest hair of Leo, locating one of his dark nipples and biting down on it, then calming the sting with a warm lick of his tongue.  
“I love you, Gorgeous,” Leo mumbled, reaching out and encircling Davy’s cock in his capable grip.  
Davy relaxed into the sensation and allowed one of his hands to slide down his lover’s broad back, locating the cleft of his arse and pressing along it until he reached the baby soft skin of his sack.

He felt Leo sob into his mouth as their tongues slid against each others in practised, messy-accuracy. 

“You want to go again?” Leo asked, although his expression was almost impossible to refuse....at least to Davy (what was he thinking?! Most of the fucking western world would have sprung to attention if Leo had flashed that look at them!)  
Davy smirked sexily and reached across to the bottle of lube he’d cast aside earlier and was now partially hidden beneath a pillow on the bed.  
He flipped open the bottle, applied a generous amount to his hand and resumed his sliding fingers up and down Leo’s crack, thinking how perfect it was to know the exact location of his entrance without looking.  
“God, this feels nice,” he grinned, sucking on Leo’s lower lip as he felt the distinctive grip of his large hand tighten and resume it’s deliberate and purposeful strokes to his length.

Davy eased his fingers into Leo expertly, feeling the familiar tense whimper and whispered blasphemy which emanated from his boyfriend with each intrusive digit.  
They kissed like they were about to be ripped apart.....or like they’d just met.

Callum stirred from his slumbers and glanced across at them, feeling both ridiculously jealous of the sight of them and also ridiculously aroused knowing that he’d been fucked by one of them.....in his opinion, the pretty one!

Davy could feel Leo stretching to accommodate his fingers and was thinking about how he wanted to finish him....maybe he’d give Leo a little choice for once.   
He glanced over and caught sight of Callum’s blissed out, smiling face.  
“Do you want me to leave you guys to it?” he offered.

Davy looked briefly at Leo’s soft, intense gaze, “I don’t mind,” he whispered, Leo writhed slightly as Davy twisted his fingers inside him, “If Davy doesn’t mind, I don’t mind either.....but he’s back to being mine now,” he stated, flashing a warning stare at Callum, which would have worked more effectively if Davy hadn’t dipped his head to suck on his nipple again.

Callum rolled over and positioned himself more comfortably against the headboard, his eyes roving across the bodies of both men.   
He’d seen Leo naked so many times, but somehow, to see him like this, engaged in sexually absorbing activities with a man who he clearly adored....well, it rendered his body new, different, almost artistic in it’s muscle tone; in the shadow created by his muscular pecs and biceps....Jesus his arms were fantastically well defined!

Leo scraped a hand through his long, unruly hair and tugged firmly as Davy continued to work into him.   
Callum couldn’t hear what Davy said, but he saw him pull Leo’s ear towards his mouth and watched as the dark model’s eyes glazed over slightly.  
Davy removed his fingers and reached to cover his naked cock with the same lubricant.   
He positioned himself higher up the bed, lying with his legs outstretched, closer to the centre, and Callum, although his eyes were only for his boyfriend now.

It meant that Callum had free rein to snake his eyes across Davy’s body as Leo followed his whispered instruction and knelt above Davy, facing in the same direction, his broad, muscular shoulders facing his lover.  
Leo realised that Davy had positioned him in such a way as to allow him to watch in the mirror opposite and he sighed as he felt his boyfriend’s cock nudge against his opening.  
He looked into the reflection as he felt Davy’s slicked length slide into his prepared hole, loving the sensation as he pushed into the unstretched part of him beyond where his fingers could reach.  
Leo undulated slightly against Davy’s hips, enjoying feeling his arse cheeks meet the firmness of his slender belly and hips.   
Davy sat up slightly behind him and dragged his fingers across the dark chest hair, tugging and rolling his small, bullet hard nipples firmly and sending Leo into raptures as he voiced his familiar, whisper soft whimpering narration of how amazing Davy’s cock felt inside him.  
Davy looked slightly around Leo’s broadness and saw the delicious sight of Leo’s thick erection reflected in the mirror.   
His hands were nowhere near himself, one was still firmly threaded into his hair, the other digging into his own thigh.

Callum had stroked his half hard cock to a full erection and was watching closely across Davy’s torso as he disappeared inside his boyfriend’s entrance with a wonderfully deep and powerful rhythm.  
Davy glanced over and saw Callum lick his lips, part of him wanted to kiss him again, but Leo had made it clear he was now off limits.....he hadn’t mentioned anything about himself though....and it would be sinful for that talented mouth to not be shared.....  
“Get round there,” he’d managed to flick straight back into Bad Davy mode, and Callum instantly smirked, sobbed and scurried around in front of Leo’s impressive straining and bobbing cock.

“Davy? What?” Leo panted, trying to twist around fractionally, but recognising a familiar, powerfully erotic tug on his hair from his lover.  
“I told him to suck your cock....and that’s what he’s going to do.....until we make you cum,” Davy snarled seductively and although he couldn’t see the moment when Callum’s lips wrapped around him, he knew the exact moment by the tense clench around his cock within him and the beginning of his noisy, blissful shouts of pleasure.

“You’re allowed to enjoy it, Babes....I did!” Davy purred into Leo’s ear between increasingly brutal thrusts as Leo found a rhythm between the quite frankly exquisite mouth of Callum and his boyfriend's intrusive cock up his arse.

Davy knew he couldn’t last much longer, and when Leo started to shout, “Christ, you pair of fucking bastards......You’re gonna fucking kill me....” he knew it was a matter of seconds before he lost it completely. 

Leo felt himself clenching onto Davy’s cock and recognised the familiar sensation of his boyfriend pulsing inside him and heard the obscene, sticky sound as he continued to pump into him until he softened. Combined with what Callum was doing to him it sent him catapulting over the edge.   
Without thinking, he grasped hold of Callum’s hair and rammed his spasming cock fully into the other model’s throat, groaning and pulsing as Callum swallowed each drop, with apparent blissful enjoyment.

When he had finished Leo smiled down and noticed that Callum looked directly towards Davy.   
Despite his softening cock and recent exertion he was able to recognise Callum’s need for approval and stroked his cheek delicately, purring “You did that very nicely Callum, I’m very pleased with you.”  
Callum’s eyes twinkled and he looked down at his own leaking erection and back to Davy with a trembling mouth.  
Davy nodded, “Yes...you’re allowed,” and within seconds of grasping himself Callum was spraying his second load of salty release across himself and their bedlinen.

Leo and Davy hardly noticed, they were too intimately involved in wrapping themselves around one another and whispering how happy they were, how much they loved the other and how perfect they were together.

They were dragged out of their bubble of fluff by Callum’s ‘normal’ tone,   
“Jesus, you two are fucking sickening! Point me in the direction of the shower and I’ll leave you to it!”  
Leo rolled his eyes and pressed one final kiss on Davy’s lips before getting off the bed, dragging a hand through his tangled locks and indicating for Callum to follow him.

Davy rested his wrists behind his neck and flopped backwards onto the bed, wincing slightly at something cold, and realising it would be the bottle of lube.  
Callum strolled after Leo, using the same ‘I am so confident in my body I’m not even going to dare to think about it’ manner that Leo also adopted, but he stopped at the doorway and looked back to Davy.  
“That was......a lot of fun! Leo is one lucky bastard!” he smirked and left the room with a slightly tentative rub against the welt on his buttock.  
“Sorry about that!” Davy shouted, now back to being his normal, loving, soft, cuddly self...and slightly mortified at the thought that he’d marked and hurt the guy.  
“I’m not!” Callum’s disembodied voice shouted back.

 

Leo showed Callum to one of the guest rooms on the same floor of the house, it had a large shower room and an exquisitely made up bed.  
“Shower, stay, sleep.....see you in the morning?” Leo asked – Davy didn’t need to know that he himself had been the third person in a number of previous nights like this in his ‘pre-Davy’ past, and he knew from his own experience that sleeping and then saying good morning as ‘regular’ mates was the best way to get ‘normality’ back.  
Callum nodded gratefully and by the time he’d left the shower his clothes were neatly folded on the ottoman at the base of the sumptuous bed and there was a bottle of chilled beer together with a bottle of his favourite coconut water on the bedside table.

 

When Leo returned to Davy he was still lolling across the bed....he had probably been the most constantly active of the three of them for the past couple of hours, so he was permitted!  
He grinned sheepishly as Leo came in and whispered, “Are you asleep?”, receiving their traditional response of “Yes....but please wake me up!”

They kissed, Leo told him again how perfect he was and after several more minutes of mouth, tongue and body contact they groaned and glanced at the messy bed.  
They threw all of the covers and pillows into a pile in the corner and gathered fresh, already prepared replacements from the dressing area hidden behind the headboard.  
“Good planning!” Davy whispered, secretly wondering whether Leo had done this before and knew the drill.....no matter, he could have a few secrets!

“Shower?” Leo asked and the pair of them shared their large shower, stroking each other and enjoying their closeness, not purposefully aiming for further arousal, but not subduing it when it inevitably occurred.

Davy wasn’t sure whether they should talk about what had happened.

Leo wasn’t sure whether they should talk about what had happened.

Should he broach the subject?

As they snuggled back under fresh, crisp sheets, Davy, assuming his traditional position of ‘little spoon’ with Leo’s powerfully masculine embrace cocooning him, finally spoke,  
“So Callum’s fucking good at blow jobs then?!”

Leo gasped and squeezed him, “Fuck me, isn’t he just?! Is that why you did that?”  
Davy nodded, peppering excited kisses along Leo’s darkly haired and still damp forearm, “Kind of.....it felt pretty weirdly good when he was sucking me and I thought I need a second opinion on this....so....was it OK? That bit?” and he twisted fractionally, but stilled as he felt Leo’s head dip to his cheek.  
“Oh....trust me, Gorgeous, that bit and ALL the other bits were definitely OK!.......you are very, very good at being Bad Davy....I love it, you filth pot!” and he kissed soft, wet kisses against Davy’s reddening cheeks and neck.  
“I’m only Bad Davy for you though.......I was only being Bad Davy for YOU tonight.....Callum was just an extra...a prop if you like....although it was.......nothing, forget it.”  
Leo smirked and whispered, wolfishly; his deep voice rumbling through Davy’s back, “Tell me......Jesus Davy....nothing is off limits after that! Say whatever you want, Gorgeous....no judgement here.”

Davy inhaled slowly and twitched his jaw, making his stubbled chin graze against Leo’s smooth bicep, “OK.....no judgement? I sort of enjoyed comparing him to you,” and he screwed up his face and squealed slightly into the pillow.  
Leo sniggered a little behind him, “Well, you were supposed to enjoy it....I enjoyed seeing you with someone else because I could recognise the way he looked at you, the way he reacted to what you said and told him to do.....I knew how he was feeling....it was horny as fuck, Davy. So, if you were comparing him to me and enjoying that, I’m fine with that.......but obviously you now have to lie if necessary and tell me that I was better in every way!” and he giggled as he attacked Davy’s neck with animalistic sucking bites, enjoying his boyfriend’s squirming giggles in his arms.

“Leo...you were completely better in every way!” he stated.  
Leo kissed him, still laughing, “But are you lying?”  
“You said I was allowed to?!” Davy twisted around and grinned, swiftly placing his hands up in surrender at Leo’s mock horrified expression.

“Were you lying? Were you?” Leo asked, grinning and trailing his hands down to Davy’s knees, which he knew were ridiculously ticklish.  
Davy squealed again, and shook his head, “No, no, I promise, no.....but that blow job WAS pretty good!”  
Leo allowed his eyes to glaze slightly at the recollection of Callum’s fabulous mouth, “Yeah...I’ll accept that. By the way.....do you want me to get a tattoo?" he yawned.  
Davy smiled against the pillow, "Maybe......we'll talk about it tomorrow, 'kay?"  
"n'kay," came Leo's lazy, rumbling reply. "Night Gorgeous.”  
“Goodnight Babes, I love you,” Davy murmured, breathing deeply and snuggling down next to Leo’s familiar, and in his eyes, perfect body.  
“I love you, Davy Kempe,” whispered Leo, draping his arm across the most wonderful man in the world who happened to be sharing his bed, his life and soon his name.


End file.
